The above noted parent applications relate to gas-liquid separators, including inertial impactor separators, for removing liquid particles from a gas-liquid stream, including in engine crankcase ventilation separation applications, including closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) and open crankcase ventilation (OCV) systems.
Inertial gas-liquid separators are known in the prior art. Liquid particles are removed from a gas-liquid stream by accelerating the stream or aerosol to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, typically causing a sharp directional change, effecting the noted liquid separation. Such inertial impactors have various uses, including in oil separation applications for blowby gases from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine. In another type of known gas-liquid separator, a coalescer filter effects liquid particle separation, and coalesces separated liquid particles.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.